Love or Evil
by BlackMagician-Gurl25
Summary: Tea is all alone in this cruel world. Then a certain white snowy yami is in this picture . Will Tea and Bakura get together ? Please read and review to find out next time on Love or Evil ! Oh, and all those other reviews who review me sorry ! There was a
1. Author's Notes & Rants or whatever

Author's Note :  
  
Okay, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating awhile , since you may have guessed I won't be updating for awhile cuz I have an immense writers block !!!!! So yeah help me out will ya .  
  
Oh and Sluttygurl :  
  
Burn in hell cuz you suck and your soo gay that the boyz wouldn't even wanna look at ya ugly face. Also stop flaming me cuz you know u suck you bastard ! Whoops my bad I should have callin you a bitch cuz if ya too studpid to know bitch is for girls while bastards for boyz, but I almost forgot you ARE a guy and a gay one too ! !!!!!!! I HATE sluts like you , so why don't you do everyone a favor including your disgusting self and die already . Who wants you anyways ? Probably a rapist. Besides my problem is YOU .  
  
C you in hell, but your already there.....  
  
To all by reviewers :  
  
Sorry you had to read that , but you probably skipped it so yeah, help me out if ya wish .  
  
Catch ya laterz ^-^ 


	2. 2 Ch2 Mayhem at the Flower

Chapter 2 (The real chapter 2!)  
  
Mayhem at The Flower  
  
DMG25 : I am soooo sorry for this !!!!! ;_; A virus deleted my story or someone did !!!!! All those reviewers please review again .. I would really appreciated and I would try to update as soon as possible !!!!  
  
No time to cry about it on with the ficcy !!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^  
  
"Come on! Time to go!" shouted a impatient and hungry Bakura. "Just a minute!" yelled a fusterated Tea across from the doorway. "I swear you women always take up the time just one minute mean twenty more minutes", said Bakura impatiently. Tea quickly walked out the doorway.  
  
She wore a white tank top with the words 'Hot' in pink , a short (not that short !!) pink skirt, and pink matching high heel shoes. She carried a little purse with her with white leather skin and a gold pendant with the words L&H (I don't know any purse brands or whatever you call it so don't sue me !! Let's assume she got the purse from France!) She lock the door with a key and shortly said, "Well, lets go". Bakura tried his best to contain the drool. 'She looks so beautiful' thought Bakura.  
  
'WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAID TO MYSELF!!??'disgusted of what he said he stopped talking to himself for a while . On the way Tea stared at Bakura's clothing and finally said, "Bakura, don't you have anything else to wear besides white T-shirt and blue jeans?" Bakura retorted, "No, and what are you going to do about it?" "I was thinking after lunch why don't we go shopping ?"she asked carefully. Bakura glared at her and sigh then said, "Whatever".  
  
They passed the few more blocks, turned to the corner, and saw a restraunt . Tea walked toward the restraunt. Seeing Tea doing this Bakura just follow suit and walked toward it too. Tea push the door open and went inside with Bakura following . Inside of the building had windows with fancy curtains, tables with fancy tableclothes, paintings of places all over the world, and dimly lit candles.  
  
The restraunt was called 'The Flower'. It was popular all over the world with five awards and the best cook. Tea looked around and saw a waitress standing near a table. The waitress saw the couple and started walking toward them. The waitress approached them and said, "Right this way", she said and led them to the table near one of the windows .  
  
Tea and Bakura sat in there seats and stared around the place. Finally Bakura broke the silence "What are we suppose to eat ?" asked Bakura impatiently. "You look at the menu", retorted Tea. Bakura read or stared at the menu and finally after two minutes , he flipped to the first page. He scanned the menu and finally decided what to have. "Are you ready?" asked Tea.  
  
Bakura replied a short 'yes' . Tea made a hand guesture to the waitress . The waitress glanced at the couple and made her way to them . "What will you two have?" asked the waitress. "He *points to Bakura * will have a steak, medium done, and I will have the special", replied Tea. The waitress wrote down the names of the dishes they want and said, " Your steak and the special will be here in a few minutes", said the waitress. She walked away and hestitated and looked back and said, "You know , you two make a cute couple", with that said and done, she began to walk to the next table and began her work again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID THAT WOMAN JUST SAID!?" yelled a very embarrassed Bakura. " You heard her clear ,Bakura , and you better stop yelling everyone is giving us odd stares", replied Tea rather embarrassed herself. It was true everyone was giving them odd stares. Tea ignore the stares and finally said, "I'm going to the restroom". Bakura just gave her a short replied and ignored her. With that done Tea strode to the women's restroom.  
  
With Tea ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Tea turned the knob and carefully opened the door. The restroom wasn't very large nor very small. Tea walked to sink and began to stare into the mirrors. She saw her reflection, blue cool eyes , light, brown hair that were shoulder length and light pink lipstick.  
  
She began to wonder about Bakura. 'He's so cute !' Tea said to herself. 'But he will never be mine' she thought sadly. Suddenly Tea heard a crash which made her snap out of her thoughts. 'Uh oh I better go check what's happening before Bakura sends someone to the shadow realm'. With that Tea quickly paced to the door and turn the knob and went to her seat which was located near the window.  
  
'I hope Bakura didn't kill anyone 'she thought . Suddenly Tea's eyes widen as she stared at a waiter on the floor and Bakura near him. Bakura was ready to stab the life out of him. 'Oh MY GOD ! WHAT THE HELL DID BAKURA DO !?' thought Tea horrified.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Tea from behind Bakura. Bakura stopped what was he doing. He remove his gaze from the lifeless body lying on the floor to Tea. (Bakura didn't killed the waiter !) Tea looked away frightened with Bakura and took a step back. Bakura glared at her one more time and went back to his seat and sat down as if nothing has happen.  
  
(wide space ! ^^)  
  
Tea snapped out of her gaze and sat beside Bakura. Trying to ignore the frightening stare she sipped her tea and finally asked, "What happened?" Bakura stared at her and replied coldly, "It's none of your bussiness and conern". Tea knew that wasn't the right answer. Tea bravely asked one more time.  
  
"What really happened , Bakura ?" . Bakura glared at her again and replied shortly, "He was getting on my nerves". "Your not suppose to hit people who get on your bad side ,Bakura" replied Tea disapprovally . "Whatever", was all Bakura said. Tea ignore him and turned her head and saw the waitress approaching them with their food. She handed them their lunch silently, and quickly walked away to the next table .  
  
Bakura ate silently as if nothing had happened . Ten minutes passed by . 'He eats as if nothing has happen!' 'What a nerve !' thought Tea to herself. 'Foolish mortal she thinks she can control me, yeah right, the only thing she can control is her friendship rants' (I'm not bashing Tea ! No Flames Please!) thought Bakura quite with rage .  
  
( Another wide space ! ^-^)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$ ~$~$~  
  
Tea sipped her last spoon of the soup. (That was the special some sushi and miso soup) Tea put her spoon down and reached over to get her napkin . She wiped her mouth and put the napkin down. She was trying her best to keep her rage down as possible . "You're a stupid mortal", Bakura said finally.  
  
'That's it !!!!!!!' thought Tea . "What is your problem !!"yelled Tea with rage. "Nothings wrong with me ,but there is surly something wrong with you" Bakura replied calmly. That's it . It was the last straw she was about to blow . 1 . 2 .. 3 .. ------ "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME !!!!!" yelled Tea with pure anger. Tea lunged at Bakura .  
  
With a blink of an eye Tea was struggly from Bakura's hold on her. ( Bakura was carrying her bride style if ya want ta know.) "LET GO of ME !!" shouted Tea. "Why should I ?" asked Bakura . Tea struggled a bit, but she couldn't get free from Bakura's hold . Finally after a couple of minutes Tea rested on his hands .  
  
Tea felt ashamed . Ashamed that that she just blew a fuse over alittle thing . Espicially over Bakura's mockery and sort . 'Now Bakura thinks I'm a madwoman' whispered Tea in her mind . Tea found the chance to peek at the crowd before them.  
  
All eyes were at them. Not just regular eyes, wide , huge, terrified , shocked , eyes . ( O_O) Bakura quickly paced to the door with Tea still on his 'bridal' hold . The waitress from before, was too ask for the bill . Instead of asking for the bill she quickly backed a foot away .  
  
Bakura quickly swung the door open and walked as fast as is legs could carry him. Tea was too lost in her thoughts too notice that she was already out of the restraunt . 'I can't believe I blew a fuse just because of alittle thing !' thought Tea. 'Wait till my friends hear about this!' she thought again . Bakura was still carry Tea (bridal style if you forgotten!)  
  
Bakura was heading to Tea's apartment . He took a left turn and was staring at the Skyline apartment in front of him . He nodded to himself in approval and went in . He walked in the welcoming lobby (sorry I didn't mention the lobby or did I ?) The lobby was cozy,welcoming, and well kept as usual .  
  
Bakura moved his gaze to the desk near him. 'Good, no mortal in site' he said to himself . Tea stared plainly at her surroundings and took notice of nothing . Bakura with Tea still in his arms walked to the elvolator . He pressed a button and immediately the door of the elvolator swung open revealing no people , but just inside of it .  
  
Bakura took Tea's card from her purse and slide it in the slot . All of a sudden, the door closed . In a few minutes, Bakura and Tea were at the tenth floor of the apartment . Bakura and Tea strode to door fourteen . Bakura unlocked the door with Tea's key and walked in .  
  
Bakura carried Tea to the couch and made her sit down . when she was seated on the couch. Bakura finally made up his mind . He sighed and softly said, "I'm sorry". Tea was started by the unexpectant apology and asked meekly, "What did you just said?".  
  
"You heard what I said, I said was sorry", replied Bakura simply and sorry. He continued and said, "Do I have to spell it out for you?". "I'm sorry, it's just that I never heard you apologized to anyone", replied Tea uneasily . She continued shortly, "Especially not me". " I understand that perfectly, imagining someone like me apologizing, that would be a miracle", said Bakura with a chuckle .  
  
Bakura then seated down next to Tea. He moved toward her until their faces were about a centimeter a part . Bakura gazed at her blue eyes . She was so beautiful and pure hearted . Suddenly he did something unexpectantly .  
  
He was kissing her !! (@.@) 'OH MY GOD !! I'M KISSING BAKURA !!!' Tea said unbelievevably to herself . 'Why am I kissing her ?!' said Bakura to himself . But it felt were right kissing her . They broke a part to catch their breath. *Gasp * Someone was at the door. It was ...  
  
CLIFFHANGER !!! Hee hee . Sorry bout the cliffy,but this is my first cliffy !! Please don't sue or flame ! It makes suspense !! I'll try to update faster . Well next time ! Later Days !  
  
Tea & Bakura : DMG25 does not own Yugioh . 


	3. 3 Ch3 Vistior at the Door and a Surprise...

Love or Evil  
  
Chappie Three ~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh and I don't own the shopping mall names, but I do own the plot !!  
  
DMG25: Well, before I began this fic I just want to ask all those more experienced authors is what the hell is a writers block ???????? I'm confused ,so if your kind enough to tell me then please tell me !!!! I would appreicated !! Oh, and thank you soo much for reviewing me . ^-^  
  
Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers :  
  
Yukiko : Thanks for reviewing me . I know I misspelled some words . Please review again. ^_^ I'm really glad your not a flamer ! Also, since you don't like Tea that much ! I hope in the future or present you'll learn to like her. She maybe annoying at times , but cut her some slacks . Thanks .  
  
Shadow Girl64: I would love to kill that stupid person or virus if I had the chance to !! Oh, well . Also, thanks for reviewing me !! Do you read Tasha3's fics ? If you didn't I suggest you to read it !! Her fics are soo good to read !!! ^.^  
  
Some girl : Sorry !! For putting a cliffy on you !!! Sorry ! Sorry !! Its just that I love to keep people in suspense !! Even my own best friend !!! Well, hopefully in the future I won't put that much cliffies !!! Thank ya 4 reviewing !! ^^  
  
Hurtful to the Eye : Well, since by the way your twitching I'm guessing you had too much sugar . Eh? Oh, well I like you sugar . YAY SUGAR !!! Okay . anyways thanks for reviewing and I will update since I have nothing better to do ! Please review again !! ^0^  
  
Lavendermagiciangirl: Thanks for the review !!! I will try to update as soon as possible !!! Please review again !!  
  
And for all those other reviewers that I don't know about who reviewed me well thank you so much and please enjoy !  
  
Well, I hope I didn't bore you to death !! *Looks at the crowd and sees people lying everywhere * Okay maybe I have well enough rants on with the movie and mean ficcy !!  
  
Chapter Three : Visitor at the Door and a Surprise for Tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`  
  
"MAI !" What the hell are you doing here !!!!!" yelled a very shocked and embarrassed Tea . "I should be asking you that question !?" retorted Mai . "Well, introductions are made so why don't I leave you two along . Shall we ?"accused Bakura with a huge sweatdrop . "Stay here albino boy !" commanded Mai . "Yes, Sir", joked Bakura . Mai looked Bakura in the eye which means that she means it or the worst is yet to come . "I mean yes mam !"corrected Bakura . Tea made a sweatdrop at this . ' I wonder what Mai is doing here ? Oh boy, she would probably WANT to know why Bakura's here !' 'Damn it !' said Tea to herself .  
  
"First of all tell me why your *points to Bakura * with him, Tea",commanded Mai firmly. "Well, if you want me to tell you then please begin why are you here". Replied Tea quite slyly.  
  
"Why are you here anyways ?" asked Tea chainging the subject . "I just came here to visit ,but I guessed I should have called huh ?" asked Mai grinning . "You should have", piped in Bakura with annoyance . "I was wondering are you guys a couple ?" asked Mai out of curiosity . " HELL NO !!!" yelled Tea blushing madly .  
  
sigh * " Well, the truth is since we no longer hang out that much I decided that I'd paid you a visit and wondered if you like to hang out like the good old days", finished Mai .  
  
"That would be a great idea, but" she was cut off by Bakura. "Its okay you can hang out with her",finished Bakura . "But how about you ?"asked Tea in concern . "He can come along with us !" yelled Mai excitedly. "Is it fine with you?"asked Tea. "You worry to much woman",replied Bakura impatiently for some unknown reasons. "Well, that's settles it ! "Come on Tea, we have lots of catching up to do and lots of shopping to do !"yelled Mai overexcitiedly . "Well, I guess if its fine with Bakura then its fine with me I guess",replied Tea happily . "Whatever,Tea just don't be fifteen minutes late like last time", replied Bakura .  
  
"Whatever", was all Tea said shortly before she strode to her room to change . 'Note to self : bug Tea why Bakura is with her and why she is comfortable around him' noted Mai to herself. Five minutes later a very happy Tea came out of her room wearing (just imagine what you want her to wear cuz I can't seem to decribe what she wears .) "Well ready to go ?"asked Mai. "I'm already ready", replied Tea impatiently . "Whatever", replied Bakura shortly . "Okay let's go", said Mai .  
  
The gang (let's just call it that since I'm too lazy to type all their names.) walk out of Tea's apartment, and locked the door, and walked out of the lobby and found Mai's car . The car was blue,and pretty big. Tea sat next to Mai's seat while Bakura sat behind . Mai started up the engine and drove off . "So, what mall are we headed ?"asked Mai as she stopped when a red light appeared .  
  
"How about the new one ? "asked Tea while Bakura was listening to the conversation . "You mean the new one that just opened up in Montebello ?"asked Mai. ( A/N: I don't know what kind of malls are in Japan so I'll stick to my resources.) "Yeah, that one , Montebello Mall", replied Tea . 'Where the hell are we going , and what the hell are they talking about ??' pondered Bakura. " Okay just one more block and we should be there", assured Mai .  
  
They turned a block and was facing the biggest mall they had ever seen . It looked about eighteen feet tall with four different kinds of names like Macys, Robinson May, Nordstrom, and JC Penny . The entrance was enormous fit for a pharaoh . "Let's find a parking space first", suggested Tea . Ten minutes later Mai finally found a parking space. Tea and Mai practically jumped out of the car and made a dash for the entrance . "Okay.. what is up with them it's just some mall", muttered Bakura to himself with a huge sweatdrop. "Hurry up Bakura !!"yelled Tea and Mai. "All right already !" Bakura yelled back and he made a run to the entrance . "So where are we going to shop, what are we shopping for, and when will we begin ?"asked Tea . "Why don't we shop in Macys for?"suggested Mai. "Fine with me", agreed Tea. "What the hell is a Macys??"asked Bakura questionably. *sigh * "Macys is a name of a shopping mall to shop in , Bakura", explained Tea. "Well, what are we waiting for ?" "Let's shop until we drop!"yelled Mai in excitement.  
  
So Mai, Tea, and Bakura walked around Macys. They came across this shop with tons of females in the sign read Victoria's Secret. "Let's go in hear", suggested Tea. "Sure, I need to get something anyway", agreed Mai. When Bakura took the first step in a hand stopped him in front of his face. "You can't enter", Mai said simply. "And why is that, Mortal?"Retorted Bakura. "Just look around the place, Bakura", replied Tea. Bakura observed the place and guess it wasn't for him. (You know why) "I guess your correct", pouted Bakura. "Wait here", commanded Tea and here walked in with Mai.  
  
With Tea and Mai ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"So, Tea how long have you met, Bakura , and didn't bother to tell me ?"asked Mai trying to get to the topic. 'Oh, Man ! I knew sooner or later she's going to ask me that question !!' 'It's so like Mai' said Tea nervously to herself. -_- "Come on Tea you can tell me", persuade Mai. ' Well, here goes nothing' thought Tea . "Well, I just met him a few weeks ago", began Tea. "But, the question is do you like him ?"asked Mai slyly as she examined a blue bra.  
  
"WHAT!?? HELL NO !!" yelled Tea with embarrassment and a hint of blush strokes across her face. All the people in the department store where inching away from them, but Mai didn't care she wanted to know if Tea did like or love Bakura and she was going to find out even if it kills here. "But, then how come I saw you two kiss ?"asked Mai more slyly then ever.  
  
"It was an accident", replied Tea blushing as she put back the one she didn't want. " Tea, a kiss is never an accident", assured Mai . 'Oh, No ! I need to find an excuse !!!' thought Tea nervously . " Well, that kiss was an accident", accused Tea. "Just face it you do like him", said Mai winning the fight. *sigh * "Okay, I give up you win Mai", replied Tea desperately trying to get off the topic. "So you do like him !" shouted Mai with glee. "Come on let's go pay for our stuff",Tea said quickly. So they strode over to the register and paid for their things and went out of the store only to find a missing Bakura.  
  
"Where's Bakura ?"asked Tea in worry. "You don't have to worry about your boyfriend", replied Mai yawning. "He is NOT my boyfriend !!!"yelled Tea at the top of her lungs. "Chill, you don't have to yell !"retorted Mai while rubbing her ears. "Sorry", apologized Tea. "It's no problem, replied Mai forgivingly. 'But you soon will fall in love with the help of me', thought Mai slyly while laughing. "Um.. Mai what are you laughing about ?"asked Tea questionably O_O. "Oh , nothing just laughing for fun", replied Mai waving her hands with a sweatdrop. "Okay.", replied Tea unbelievably with a sweatdrop. "Uh.. yeah, let's go find Bakura", said Mai changing the subject.  
  
With Bakura ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~!@~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~!~!~  
  
"What is so fun about walking around and buying stuff ?" asked Bakura to himself until something caught his eye. It was at a locket at a jewelry shop. It had a tiny gold chain and in the middle was a locket shaped in a heart, but the most appealing was that in the center of the locket had a heart shaped diamond and around it had the words I luv you.  
  
Bakura entered the shop and looked at the locket from that point of view. A short, plump, brown hair man in his 30's walked to Bakura and asked him hopefully, "Excuse me sir, how may I help you ?"he asked hoping Bakura would buy the locket. Bakura turned his gaze from the locket to the man and simply asked,  
  
"How much does this cost?" "Oh, that it cost one-hundred-eighty-nine dollars", replied the man. 'That cost a lot it wouldn't hurt if I spend some money' he said to himself. "I'll take it", said Bakura simply while laying the money on the counter ( I know that Bakura doesn't know how to use money, but let's just say that Tea taught him a few things over the weeks.)  
  
The plump man placed the locket in to a small white box and put it in a small plastic bag. He gave the bag to Bakura and thanked him. Bakura nodded and walked out of the shop. "There you are !"said a voice in behind.  
  
Bakura turned around and saw Tea and Mai panting desperately. "We *pant * have been *pant * been looking all over you", said Tea panting a little. "Where were you anyway?" asked Mai curiously.  
  
"And what's in that bag?" asked Tea while she was pointing to the bag in Bakura's hand. "None of your business", snapped Bakura. Tea was still curious, but decided to shrug it off. "I didn't know you had money", said Mai ignoring Bakura's reply.  
  
"Whatever", said Bakura shortly. "I'm tired let's go home", said Tea slouching a little. "Fine with me I've had enough shopping for one day", agreed Mai tiredly. "How about you, Bakura,?"asked Tea. "Whatever", said Bakura softly eyeing his bag. So Bakura, Tea, and Mai walked to the parking lot and sat in the car.  
  
As Mai drove Tea was wondering what was in Bakura's bag and decided to ask him later since she was too very tired. She yawned and sink back in her seat and watched as the scenery went by. While Tea was watching the scenery Bakura was thinking about how to give Tea the present. 'I'm tired myself' he said to himself. As they made it to Tea's apartment Mai said her good byes to Tea and Bakura. "Oh and I had a great day with you , Tea hope we hang out again bye", said Mai with a yawn and locked the door behind her.  
  
"So.", said Tea trying to start a conversation. "I'm going to bed", replied Bakura ignoring Tea. * SLAP * Bakura was on the floor with a big lump on his head. "Never walk away when someone is talking to you, Bakura", said Tea .  
  
"You can get up now, Bakura", commanded Tea. Bakura: x_x "Bakura ? OH MY GOD !!!" yelled Tea. 'I knocked him out cold !!!!' she said to herself terrifyingly. Tea sigh and dragged the out cold body to her bedroom. She tucked him in bed and left her room.  
  
Two Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Bakura groaned he opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the living room anymore. 'Guess I'm in Tea's bedroom' thought Bakura ash he got out of bed. He headed to the door and made his way down the hall and sat on the couch to watch some TV. 'This is entertaining ?!! I'm soo bored !' His stomach grumbled 'and hungry' he thought.  
  
While he was flipping channels he heard a yell come from the kitchen. "DAMN THIS STUPID PIECE OF MEAT !!! UGH! I HATE COOKING !!!"yelled Tea from the kitchen. "I think I should check on her", said Bakura to himself with a sweatdrop. He turned off the tv and slowly and quietly crept to the kitchen door and press his ear to the door and heard shouts.  
  
"STUPID, DAMN, MEAT !!!!!!"yelled Tea from inside. 'She could wake up a whole village with that kind of voice', he thought. He swung the door opened and saw Tea trying not to burn the meat. "Oh, hi, Bakura I see your finally awake", she said cheerfully. 'Okay.. Tea is freaking me out one moment she is shouting then the next she's all cheerful' 'Is it just her or is all women are like this !!?' O_O thought Bakura.  
  
"I heard shouting, what were you shouting about?" asked Bakura questionably. "Oh, nothing", replied Tea with a huge sweatdrop. "Whatever, need some help?" asked Bakura bored as ever.  
  
"Uh..."said Tea trying to find the right words. "Whatever, I'll just do everything just sit down and relax", commanded Bakura. "Are you sure ?" asked Tea unbelievably. "Yes, I'm sure now OUT!" replied Bakura raising his voice a little. Bakura pushed Tea out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"This guy has some serious issues", she said to herself. "I heard that !" he yelled . This made Tea sweatdrop. 'Can he really cook?" pondered Tea. "I hope he can I don't want him to burn this whole building down",muttered Tea with doubt. Bakura took out some steak, a can of pineapple, and rice out of the fridge. He cook the fried the rice, cook the steak, and mixed the steak with the pineapples and put the meal in two separate dishes . Then, he worked on his secret meal. Fifteen minutes later his meal and the dessert was done.  
  
'It smells soo good !' thought Tea smelling the aroma around her. Then she saw the door open and saw Bakura holding two plates. He set one down beside Tea and set one down next to his seat. He sat down and said, "We can eat now". Tea took a bite out of her dish and started to chow down on her plate until she and Bakura were finished.  
  
"Now the dessert", he said as he went to the kitchen and came out with a cake. The cake was huge with a white creamy surface , pink icing made in a rose, with some freshly cutted fruits like kiwis, strawberries, mangoes, and pineapples. But the most intriguing of all was that there were seventeen candles on top of the cake.  
  
Bakura took out a lighter and lit the candles one by one until they were all lit. "Bakura, isn't candles on a cake is celebrated for" but she was cut of by Bakura. "Happy Birthday, Tea", he said and handed her the present he got at the mall. There were tears in Tea's eyes. "Tea, what's wrong, don't you like your present ?"asked Bakura in worry. "I do ,its just that I always celebrate my birthday with my friends and family", replied Tea sadly. " Well, there is nothing I can do, but why don't you opened your present", said Bakura. Tea lift the cover up and her eyes lit up . "Bakura, how much did it cost ?" asked Tea. "Don't ask", he said shortly and lifted up the locket for her to wear it . She stared at the locket then embraced Bakrua in a hug.  
  
DMG : This chappie is corny !!! Ugh ! Why did I type it ! . Oh, wait it was for you guys ! Well, anyways hope ya enjoyed this chapter I made. Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know I made some mistakes and some other stuff .  
  
Please review !! Remember I DON'T own Yugioh ! I wish, but it'll never happen !!!  
  
Please review me ... ^-^ 


End file.
